Recuerdas aquella promesa Inuyasha
by Isis-Aome
Summary: Todos duermen y Aome comienza a escribir sobre todo lo ocurrido, pero algo especial pasara...y una promesa que nunca Olvidara! IyK...reviews! porfisss!


Recuerdas Aquella Promesa Inuyasha?

...es De Noche En El Sengoku, El Grupo Lucho Durante Toda La Tarde Y Consiguieron Un Nuevo Fragmento, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo Y Kirara Duermen Tranquilamente. Aome Aunque Esta Cansada No Puede Dormir , Miro Por Un Rato A Un Cansado Pero Protector Inuyasha Que Duerme Muy Cerca Del Lugar En Donde Esta Ella , Muy Sigilosamente Aome Toma Su Diario De La Mochila Y Tratando De No Despertar A Nadie Comienza A Escribir...

(comienza Ahora Aome)

...son Alrededor De Las 12 De La Noche, No Puedo Dormir , Miro A Shippo, Sango, Miroku Y Kirara, Todos Estan Cansados Con La Batalla De Hoy . Aunque Los Muchachos Gastaron Todas Sus Energias Tenemos Un Nuevo Fragmento , Al In Ya Que Desde Hace Mucho Tiempo No Encontrabamos Uno.

El Cobarde De Naraku Volvio A Desaparecer , Ya Perdimos La Cuenta De Todas Las Veces Que Se Ha Escapado, Inuyasha Siempre Se Molesta Por Eso , Pero Casi Ya Estamos Acostumbrados , De Vez En Cuando Nos Encontramos Cn Sesshomaru , Quien Ya No Tiene Deseos De Matar A Inuyasha , Creo Que La PequeÑa Lyn Ayudo En Eso, A Veces Hasta Noto Como S Sesshomaru E Inuyasha Se Tuvieran Un Poco De CariÑo Aunque Se Presente Por Pocas Acciones..

Gracias A Kikyo Recuperamos La Mitad De La Perla , Aunque Esa Ayuda Le Costo La Vida, Fue Lo Utimo Que Hizo Por Inuyasha .

Ahora Me Siento Tranquila Y De Verdad Que Puedo Decir Que Estoy Feliz, Aun Con La Batalla Que Cada Dia Se Aproxima , Pero Se Que Vamos A Vencer, Inuyasha Cada Dia Esta Mas Fuerte Y Su Espada Ahora Es Invensible.

Miro A Inuyasha Que Aun Dormido Esta Alerta Y Me Protege, Aun Dormido Es El Muchacho Fuerte, Tierno, Celoso, Valiente Del Cual Me Enamore.

Todavia Recuerdo La Noche En Que Inuyasha Me Dijo Que Me Amaba Y De Como Me Senti . Le Costo Mucho Hablarme , Yo Nunca Pense Que El Me Diria Esas Palabras Que Nunca Olvidare , Que El Me Elegia A Mi Antes Que A Kikyo , Nunca Pense Que Ese Dia En El Que Yo Creia Que Se Iba Con Ella, El Habia Elegido Quedarse Cnmigo. Nunca Olvidare Lo Sonrojado Que Estaba Pero Lo Alegre Y Feliz Tambien...

-aome Dejo De Escribir , Miro A Inuyasha Y Comenzo A Recordar...

Flash Back...

-HABIA PASADO DOS SEMANAS DESDE LA MUERTE DE KIKYO Y RECIEN EL GRUPO COMENZABA EL VIAJE, AOME ESTABA MUY TRISTE YA QUE DESDE LA MUERTE DE KIKYO INUYASHA ESTABA MUY DISTINTO, ELLA PASO UNA SEMANA EN SU EPOCA E INUYASHA CASI NO LE HABLABA.

PASARON TODA LA TARDE VIAJANDO Y YA CUANDO IBAN A DESCANSAR UNA EXTENSION DE NARAKU APARECIO Y DAÑO GRAVEMENTE A AOME, INUYASHA SIN PENSARLO LO DERROTO LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS Y DESPUES DE QUE AOME CAYO INCONSCIENTE LA LLEVO A LA ALDEA DE A ANCIANA KAEDE.

PASO UN DIA ANTES DE QUE AOME DESPERTARA Y EN ESE TIEMPO INUYASHA SE PREOCUPO MUCHO, LOS DEMAS LO ESCUCHARON LLORAR , PERO NO QUISIERON OPINAR NADA.

YA CUANDO AOME DESPERTO Y SE SENTIA MEJOR , EN LA NOCHE NUYASHA LA LLEVO AL ARBOL SAGRADO

AOME: INUYASHA POR QUE ME TRAES AQUI?

INU: TE SIENTES MEJOR?

AOME: SI, NO TE PREOCUPES YA ESTOY BIEN CREO QUE MAÑANA PODEMOS CONTINUAR CON EL VIAJE, YA QUE PERDIMOS TODO ESE TIEMPO POR MI CULPA...

INU: NO, POR AHORA NO VAMOS A CONTINUAR

AOME: POR QUE?

INU: NO VAMOS A CONTINUAR HASTA QUE TU TE SIENTAS MEJOR

AOME: PERO SI YA TE DIJE QUE ME SENTIA BIEN!

INU: NO SEAS TERCO!

AOME: Y TU NO SEAS ANTIPATICO!

INU: AOME VAMOS A ESPERAR HASTA QUE SANES

AOME: (CON TONO BURLESCO) Y DE DONDE TE SALIO ESA PREOCUPACION POR MI SI DESDE HACE UNA SEMANA NO ME HABLAS

INU: (GRITANDO) SIEMPRE ME HAS PREOCUPADO! SIEMPRE

AOME: (TAMBIEN GRITANDO) NO SEAS MENTIROSO A TI SOLO TE PREOCUPA KIKYO INUYASHA

INU: (BAJANDO EL TONO DE VOZ) ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE SI ME PREOCUPAS

...EN ESE MOMENTO INUYASHA ABRAZO A AOME , QUIEN SE TRATO DE RESISTIR PERO CAYO RENDIDA EN LOS BRAZOS DE INUYASHA.

INU: PERDONAME, PERDONAME, PERDONAME

AOME: (COMIENZA A LLORAR) NO HAY NADA QUE YO TENGA QUE PERDONARTE

INU: SI LO HAY, FUI UN TONTO AL NO HABLARTE AOME...

AOMESE SEPARAN) NO TE PREOCUPES (SONRIE)

INU: (SECANDOLE LAS LAGRIMAS) GRACIAS AOME

AOME: PERDONAME TU A MI POR NO CREER QUE TE PREOCUPE

INU: DESCUIDA AOME

AOME: COMO TE SIENTES ¿ESTAS HERIDO?

INU: BIEN, YO NO TENGO HERIDAS. ENTONCES ¿VAMOS A ESPERAR UNOS DIAS?

AOME: ESTA BIEN, COMO QUIERAS

INU: (UN POCO AVERGONZADO) ES QUE QUIERO ESPERAR A QUE ESTES BIEN

AOME: INUYASHA, YO NUNCA TE LO HE PREGUNTADO TE PREOCUPE MUCHO? ES QUE SANGO ME CONTO QUE MIENTRAS ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE CONMIGO

INU: ES QUE ME PREOCUPE, TUVE MUCHO MIEDO DE QUE TE SUCEDIERA ALGO (INUYASHA TOMO L MANO DE AOME)

AOME: POR QUE?

INU: ES QUE ME IMPORTAS MOCHO

AOME: TU...TAMBIEN...ME IMPORTAS...INU...YA...SHA... PERO ES QUE

INU: SE QUE NUNCA TE DIGO COSAS COMO ESTAS VERDAD?

AOME: (SONRIENDO) SI ES VERDAD

INU: AOME YO NECESITO DECIRTE ALGO

AOME?

INU: AOME YO ME PREOCUPE MUCHO...PORQUE...YO TE...

AOME?

AOME: ME?

INU: (MUY SONROJADO) YO TE A...

MIROKU: DILO DE UNA VEZ!

INU Y AOME: (SALIENDO DE LAS NUBES (POR ASI DECIRLO) ) AHH?

INU: (REACCIONANDO) MIROKU! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?

MROKU: NO TE PREOCUPES POR NOSOTROS Y SIGUE CON LA CONVERSACION

INU: POR USTEDES? NO ME DIGAS QUE...

AOME: SANGO Y SHIPPO TAMBIEN ESTAN AQUI!

INU: (FURIOSO) SALGAN DE ESOS ARBUSTOS!

SANGO: (ASUSTADA) PERO INUYASHA NO TE ENOJES TANTO

INU: VAYANSE ANTES DE QUE LOS ENFRENTE

SANGO, MIROKU Y SHIPPO: ESTA BIEN NOS VAMOS! (SALEN CORRIENDO)

INU: (VOLVIENDOSE AL LUGAR EN DONDE ESTA AOME) ODIO CUANDO ME INTERRUMPEN

AOME: (SONRIENDO) NO TE ENOJES TANTO

INU: BUENO. EN QUE ESTABAMOS?

AOME: CREO QUE ME IBAS A DECIR ALGO...

INU: ES QUE AOME….YO ME PREOCUPE POR TI…..PORQUE…PORQUE…. MALDICION POR QUE CUESTA TANTO DECIRLO!

AOME: POR QUE?

INU: POR QUE TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMOOOO!

AOME: (SORPRENDIDA) QUEEEEEEE

INU: LO QUE ESCUCHASTE , HACE POCO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TE AMO, DE QUE DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI , ME ENAMORE DE TI, DE LA DULCE MUJER QUE JAMAS ME DEJO SOLO , LA QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVO CONMIGO, ME ENSEÑASTE MUCHAS COSAS Y HASTA EN ALGUNAS OCACIONES ME PROTEGISTE

AOME: INUYASHA, NO SIGAS (AOME COMIENZA A LLORAR)

INU: QUE PASA DIJE ALGO MALO?

Aome: es que me cuesta mucho entenderte, siempre pense que te irias con kikyo , despues de su muerte no me hablaste durante una semana , crei que ya no te importaba.

INU: ES QUE TUVE MIEDO , DE QUE TE PASARA ALGO MALO, TUVE MIEDO DE QUE A MI LADO SUFRIERAS Y ALGUIEN INTENTARA HACERTE DAÑO. ES POR ESO ….QUE INTENTE ALEJARME DE TI , TUVE TAMBIEN MIEDO DE VOLVER A SUFRIR.

PERO HOY AL VERTE HERIDA DECIDI QUE TE CONFESARIA TODO ESTO, POR QUE EN ESTE TIEMPO HA SIDO MUCHO PEOR SABER QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO. HE SUFRIDO MAS AL TENERTE TAN CERCA Y A LA VEZ TAN LEJOS AOME

AOME?

INU: SE QUE ES SORPRESIVO TODO ESTO , PERO ADEMAS TE QUIERO ACLARAR QUE JAMAS SENTI POR KIKYO LOS MISMOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE SIENTO HACIA TI, CONTIGO EL AMOR QUE SIENTO ES MUCHO MAS FUERTE, QUE HACE QUE TE NECESITE TODOS LOS DIAS, QUE TE NECESITE SIEMPRE AQUÍ CONMIGO.

Y QUERIA PEDIRTE SI PUEDES PERMANECER CONMIGO, PERO COMO MI…NO…VI…A…..

AOME: INU..YA..SHA

(HUBO UN SILENCIO)

INU:(CON LA VOZ TRISTE) ENTIENDO SI DICES QUE NO (BAJA LA VISTA)

AOME: INUYASHA MIRAME

INU:ME DIRAS QUE NO? (MIRA A AOME A LOS OJOS)

AOME: NO SEAS TERCO INUYASHA , YO SI QUIERO PERMANECER CONTIGO, SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA. HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE SOÑABA CON QUE ME DIJERAS ESTO

INU: E VERDAD?

AOME: SIII NO PUEDO MENTIRTE (AMBOS SONRIEN Y SE VAN ACERCANDO POCO A POCO HASTA QUE SUS LABIOS SE FUNDIERON EN EL MAS TIERNO DE SUS BESOS, EL QUE REPRESENTABA Y DEMOSTRABAN TODO EL AMOR QUE SENTIAN EL UNO HACIA EL OTRO)

INU: (SUSURRO EN EL OIDO DE AOME, LUEGO DE QUE SE SEPARARAN PARA TOMAR AIRE) ME HACES MUY FELIZ AOME, ERES TODO LO QUE YO NECESITO, Y POR ESO, YO ME TRANSFORMARE EN HUMANO PARA TI

AOME: INUYASHA , NO ES NECESARIO QUE HAGAS ESO

INU: SI, PARA MI LO ES, NO QUIERO QUE HAYA NINGUN IMPEDIMENTO ENTRE NOSOTROS

AOME: PERO…PERDERAS TUS PODERES

INU: COMO HUMANO AUN SOY RESISTENTE

AOME: SI ES VERDAD

INU: ENTONCES CUANDO JUNTEMOS EL RESTO DE LA PERLA SERE UN HUMANO

AOME: ESTAS SEGURO?

INU: SI, ES LA PROMESA QUE TE VOY A CUMPLIR..

AOME: INUYAHSA

INU: ¿?

AOME: NUNCA ME DEJES (ABRAZANDO FUERTE A INUYASHA)

INU: (CORRESPONDIENDO EL ABRAZO) NUNCA, NUNCA TE DEJARE…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK……..

...AOME MIRO A INUYASHA SUSPIRO Y SIGUIO ESCRIBIENDO.

...DESDE ESE DIA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS, INUYASHA ME PIDIO SER SU NOVIA Y YA LLEVAMOS 5 MESES. TODO HA IDO BIEN ENTRE NOSOTROS , IGUAL LAS SOSAS MUCHO NO HAN CAMBIADO, AUN SIGUEN NUESTRAS DISCUCIONES POR TONTERAS , PERO CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE SOLO BASTA CON MIRARNOS A LOS OJOS INUYASHA SONRIE Y TODO EL CONFLICTO ESTA ARREGLADO.

SANGO Y MIROKU YA ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS PERO PARA ELLOS TODO DEPENDE DE LO QUE PASE CON NARAKU.

A TODOS LES ENCANTO LA NOTICIA DE NUESTRO NOVIASGO , EN MI FAMILIA A INUYASH ALO QUIEREN MUCHO , SIEMPRE QUE VIAJAMOS A MI EPOCA TENEMOS QUE ESTAR UNOS 3 DIAS ALLA . INUYASHA ESTA CADA VEZ MAS ACOSTUMBRADO A MI MUNDO Y HAY DIAS EN QUE SOLO QUIERE QUE VALLAMOS ALLA A DESCANSAR.

TAMBIEN EN ESTOS 5 MESES LO QUE HA CAMBIADO EN INUYASHA ES QUE HA MEJORADO UN POCO SU CARACTER , SE OFRECE A AYUDAR A LOS ALDEANOS CUANDO NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON ALGUN PROBLEMA Y HASTA TRATA DE UNA MEJOR MANERA A SHIPPO. LOS MUCHACHOS DICEN QUE ES POR MI , PERO YO CREO QUE EN REALIDAD ESE EL EL VERDADERO INUYASHA A QUIEN TODOS ESPERABAMOS CONOCER.

NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE AUN SIGUE SIENDO EL HANYOU TERCO, VALIENTE, FUERTE, DE MAL CARACTER Y SOBRE TODO CELOSO , QUE CONOCI SELLADO EN EL ARBOL SAGRADO Y DE QUIEN AL PASAR EL TIEMPO ME ENAMORE, SE QUE HA CAMBIADO UN POCO EN LA MANERA DE TRATARME , ES TAN TIERNO Y PROTECTOR PERO SI NO PUEDO DEJAR DE DECIR QUE AHORA ESTA MUCHO MAS CELOSO QUE ANTES Y CUANDO APARECE KOUGA SIEMPRE ESTA DISPUESTO A LUCHAR POR MI, NO IMPORTA CUANTOS ABAJO TENGO QUE GRITARLE

**ODIA **QUE KOUGA SE ME ACERQUE NO SOPORTA VERME CON EL, PERO LO ENTIENDO PORQUE YO TAMBIEN ME SENTIA ASI CUANDO KIKYO SE LE ACERCABA.

AHORA LO MIRO , SE NOTA QUE LA BATALLA DE HOY LO DEJO CANSADO Y HERIDO Y SIEMPRE ME VOY A PREGUNTAR SI ES QUE TU INUYASHA ¿NO TE CANSAS DE PROTEGERME Y CUIDARME? . HACE POCO CURE SUS HERIDAS Y ME FIJE EN CADA UNA DE SUS CICATRIZES QUE HAY EN SU ESPALDA, SIN DUDA CADA BATALLA LE HA DEJADO UNA MARCA , UNAS SON MAS NOTORIAS QUE OTRAS Y ME HACEN RECORDAR ALGUNAS BATALLAS, COMO CUANDO NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON EL HERMITAÑO Y SU FRUTA HUMANA O CUANDO SESSHOMARU LE QUITO A COLMILLO DE ACERO , O EL DIA EN QUE EL COBARDE DE NARAKU HIZO QUE KOUGA SE ENFRENTARA CON EL.

HEMOS PASADO POR TANTAS COSAS JUNTOS DESDE QUE EMPEZAMOS CON ESTE VIAJE POR LOS FRAGMENTOS DE SHICKON PERA CADA ACONTECIMIENTO HACE QUE NOS UNAMOS MAS.

INUYASHA ES TAN LINDO CONMIGO, ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME DICE QUE ME QUIERE O CUANDO ME PREGUNTA SI ES QUE ESTOY BIEN , DESEARIA QUE ESTE VIAJE NUNCA TERMINARA PARA ESTAR SIEMPRE CON EL, PERO SE QUE ALGUN DIA MATAREMOS A NARAKUY COMPLETAREMOS LA PERLA Y EL LA UTILIZARA Y EL LA UTILIZARA Y ESO A VECES ME HACE SENTIR ALGO DE TRISTEZA. ¿RECUERDAS AQUELLA PROMESA INUYASHA? HACE 5 MESES QUE ME JURASTE QUE QUERIAS SER UN HUMANO PARA ESTAR CONMIGO , SE QUE NO HEMOS VUELTO A HABLAR DEL TEMA , Y PARA MI NO ME IMPORTA SI ES UN HANYOU O UN HUMANO .

YO TE AMO Y TE NECESITO. PERO ¿AUN QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO ? ¿NO ESTAS ABURRIDO DE MI INUYASHA ?

...AOME DEJO DE ESCRIBIR , ESTAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS IBAN DIRIGIDAS A INUYASHA . AOME MIRO LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO Y SONRIENDO SUSURRO EL NOMBRE DE SU QUERIDO INUYASHA.

LUEGO SE ACERCO A SU MOCHILA PARA GUARDAR EL LAPIZ . PERO ANTES DE HACERLO NOTO QUE UNOS OJOS DORADOS LA MIRABAN ATENTAMENTE.

AOME: INUYASHA...?

Aome: Hace Cuanto Que Estas Despierto?

Inu: Hace Poco, Es Que No Te Senti A Mi Lado

Aome: Ahhh

Inu: Ven Aome

Aome Se Levanta Y Se Acerca A Inuyasha . Sango, Miroku, Kirara Y Shippo Solo Duermen

Aome: Que Pasa?

Inu: Toma (le Da La Parte Superior De Su Haori) ¿no Te Has Dado Cuenta De Que Hace Mucho Frio?

Aome: No, No Me Di Cuenta. Gracias Pero Y Tu No Tienes Frio?

Inu: Prefiero Que Tu Estes Bien, Yo Puedo Soportar Un Poco De Frio

Aome: Inuyasha (aome E Inuyasha Se Sentaron , Ella Se Apoyo En El Hombro De El, Y El La Cubrio Con Sus Brazos.)

Inu: Y Que Hacias Despierta Tan Tarde?

Aome: Como No Podia Dormir, Me Puse A Escribir Algunas Cosas

Inu: ¿algunas Cosas? Como Que?

Aome: (sonriendo) No Seas Tan Curioso

Inu: Acaso No Confias En Mi?

Aome: Si, Confio

Inu: Entonces...¿puedo Saber De Que Se Trata?

Aome: Solo Estaba Recordando Lo Que Hemos Pasado Estos Ultimos 5 Meses

Inu: (sonrie) Estos 5 Meses...(se Queda En Silencio)

Aome: ¿pasa Algo?

Inu: Nada, Es Que Estos 5 Meses Han Sido...

AOME: HAN SIDO? (EN UN PRINCIPIO AOME SE SINTIO NERVIOSA, NO SABIA QUE ERA LO QUE DIRIA INUYASHA, POR UN MOMENTO TEMIO QUE TODA ESA FELICIDAD QUE SENTIA IBA A TERMINAR)

INU: (EL MIRO A AOME A LOS OJOS Y TOMO SUS MANOS Y SONRIENDO LE DIJO) HAN SIDO...DEMACIADO ESPECIALES , ME ENCANTA ESTAR CONTIGO (PONE LAS MANOS DE AOME EN SU PECHO, O SEA EN SU CORAZON) ME GUSTA TENERTE AQUI . CONMIGO

AOME: INU...YA...SHA (LO ABRAZA)

INU: (CORRESPONDIENDO EL ABRAZO Y APRETANDO MAS A AOME PARA PERCIBIR SU AROMA) NO QUIERO QUE NOS SEPAREMOS.

AOME: YO TAMPOCO, PERO...QUEDA TAN POCO PARA COMPLETAR LA PERLA,...PARA QUE LA UTILIZES, QUEDA TAN POCO PARA QUE YO...(AOME INTENTO, PERO NO PUDO EVITAR QUE UNA LAGRIMA RECORRIERA SU MEJILLA) PARA QUE YO..ME VALLA.(SE AFERRO MAS A INUYASHA)

INU: AOME, NO TE SIENTAS TRIZTE POR ESO, PORFAVOR, ES QUE NO ME GUSTA VERTE LLORAR (SE SEPARAN UN POCO, LA MIRA Y LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS DE AOME)

AOME: TIENES RAZON LO IMPORTANTE..

INU Y AOME: ES QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS

(AMBOS SE MIRAN Y SONRIEN)INU: Y QUE ERA LO QUE ESTABAS ESCRIBIENDO?

AOME: COSAS QUE SIENTO

INU: Y PUEDO LEERLO?

AOME: MMMMMMM ERES CURIOSO

INU: PUEDO?

AOME: (SONRIE) ESTA BIEN, TOMA (LE ENTREGA EL DIARIO A INU E INUYASHA COMIENZA A LEER MIENTRAS QUE AOME MIRA EN DIRECION DE DONDE SANGO Y MIROKU ESTAN DURMIENDOY DICE EN VOZ ALTA)

ESPERO QUE TODO SALGA BIEN, ES TIEMPO DE QUE NUESTROS AMIGOS SEAN FELICES. SANGO HA SUFRIDO MUCHOY AUNQUE EL MONJE ES UN POCO PERVERTIDO, EL ES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE HACERLA FELIZ Y SANGO ES LA UNICA MUJER DE LA CUAL MIROKU SE HA ENAMORADO.

...AOME SIGUE MIRANDO A SUS AMIGOS , PENSANDO EN LO IMPORTANTE QUE SON PARA ELLA. CUANDO INUYASHA QUE LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS YA HABIA TERMINADO DE LEER DICE:

INU: AOME GRACIAS

AOME:AHH?

INU: GACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO

AOME: Y ENTONCES...RECUERDAS AQUELLA PROMESA INUYASHA?

INU: (SONRIENDO CIERRA EL DIARIO Y SE DIRIGE A DONDE ESTA AOME, QUIEN ESTA DE PIE) COMO OLVIDARLA AOME (LA ABRAZA) COMO OLVDARTE.

AOME: VEN INUYASHA

IN: QUE PASA?

AOME: SALGAMOS A VER LAS ESTRELLAS.

INU: PERO Y NO TIENES FRIO?

AOME: TENGO TU TUNICA Y TE TENGO A TI

INU: ESTA BIEN.

...AMBOS SALIERON DE LA CABAÑA INUYASHA ABRAZANDO A AOME, CAMINARON POR ALGUNOS MINUTOS SIN DECIR NINGUNA PALABRA, HASTA QUE INUYASHA ROMPIO EL SILENCIO:

INU: 8PRIMERO MIRA HACIA EL CIELO Y LUEGO MIRA A AOME) FUE EN UNA NOCHE COMO ESTA EN LA QUE TE HICE ESA PROMESA. CUANDO AL FIN PUDE DECIRTE TODO LO QUE SENTIA

AOME: SI, LO SE

INU: Y DESDE ESE DIA NO HE DEJADO DE PENSAR EN ESE MOMENTO.

INU: NO SABES LO BIEN QUE ME SENTI CUANDO DIJISTE QUE SI QUERIAS ESTAR CONMIGO. ESE DIA...ME MALDIJE TODA LA TARDE PORQUE TU ESTABAS HERIDA, PORQUE NO HABIA PODIDO HAACER NADA, PENSE QUE ME DEJARIAS Y QUE ERA DEMASIADO TARDE.

AOME: INU...YA...SHA

INU: AOME, LUEGO DE QUE LEI TODO LO QUE ESCRIBISTE , VOLVI A SENTIRME FELIZ. NO QUIERO QUE PIENSES QUE ME VOY A ARREPENTIR NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, ESA PROMESA LA HICE PORQUE TE AMO Y LA VOY A CUMPLIR.

AOME: PERO INUYASHA ES NECESARI QUE SEAS UN HUMANO? A MI NO IMPRTA SI ERES HANYOU, YO NECESITO AL INUYASHA QUE ESTA AQUI (PONE LA MANO DE ELLA EN EL PECHO DE INUYASHA Y EL TOMA LA MANO DE AOME ) ADEMAS SI TU TE TRANSFORMARAS EN HUMANO .

ENDONDE ESTARIAN TUS OREJAS?

INU: AOME...TU SIEMPRE TAN COMPRENSIVA CONMIGO, PERO EN ESTO NECESITO QU ME DEJES TOMAR LA ELECCION A MI. YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO Y SE QUE DEBES VOLVER A TU EPOCA Y NO ME IMPORTA SI ME TENGO QUE QUEDAR ALLA . LO QUE DE VERDAD ME IMPORTA ES ESTAR CONTIGO.

AOME: A MI TAMBIEN.

INU: ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO QUE RECUERDES QUE YA NO ME IMPORTA SER UN YOUJKAI, AHORA MI VIDA ESTA CONTIGO. Y TENGO MUY EN CLARO QUE VOY A ESPERARTE PARA QUE RESUELVAS TODAS ESAS COSAS O EXAMENES, O COMO SE LLAMEN

AOME: SI, LS EXAMENES ENTONCES RECUERDAS AQUELLA PROMESA INUYASHA?

INU: SI AOME, LA RECUERDO

AOME: INUYASHA, TE AMO

INU: Y YO A TAMBIEN TE AMO A TI AOME

(INUYASHA Y AOME SE ABRAZARON Y SUS LABIOS SE JUNTARON EN UN TIERNO Y CALIDO BESO QUE DURO POR MUCHOS MINUTOS)

INU: (SEPARANDOSE DE AMOE) AOME, AHORA SI QUE HACE MUCHO FRIO, VAMOS QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE ENFERMES

AOME: SI, Y SI ES QUE LOS MUCHACHOSDESPIERTAN Y NO NOS ENCUENTRAN SE VAN A PREOCUPAR

INU: ENTONCES VAMOS

AOME: SI, TENEMOS QUE DORMIR

...INUYASHA Y AOME CAMINARON ABRAZADOS HACIA LA CABAÑA, DEJANDO A LA NOCHE COMO TESTIGO DE LA PROMESA QUE INUYASHA Y AOME JAMAS OLVIDARAN

FIN..

Hola a todos los lectores de Fanfiction, me presento me llamo IsisAome y queria publicar mis historias aquí..espero que les gusten y que me dejen algun review para saber sus opiniones, soy una gran fan de Inuyasha Y Kagome y tambien de los fics de Anyara, a quien le mando muchos saludos…

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic y que puedan leer el proximo

Cuídense mucho

Chauu!


End file.
